The overall goal of this research and development effort is the commercialization of an electrophoretic focusing device designed for enhanced sample management and universal hyphenation of existing analytical instruments. A feasibility study will be conducted that includes mathematical modeling, design, fabrication, and experimental testing of the electro-focusing device. The major aim is to demonstrate the ability to store, condition, and concentrate target samples in a capillary-scale device. The sample router will enable unprecedented flexibility for sample management with consolidation of buffer exchange, solute concentration, solute separation, solute collection, and selective solute routing into a single device. In addition to improving individual instruments, analytical instruments from different manufacturers may be easily connected to yield seamless, integrated systems for performance of complicated analyses without intervening. Due to the nature of the device, it can also serve as a new category of sample prep device for the high-resolution separation of complex mixtures, as well as the accumulation of low abundance target molecules. Also, in certain configurations, the router may increase the parallel processing capabilities of analytical instrument installments. The overall commercial target for the router is to increase analytical system capabilities and lower costs by reducing manual process steps and analysis time.